General Morgahn
General Morgahn is one of the Heroes available in Guild Wars Nightfall. He is one of three generals of Kourna and is a devotee of Lyssa. Lore :Origin: Kourna :Profession: Paragon From the manual: :Three generals report directly to Warmarshal Varesh Ossa. General Morgahn has known her the longest, having served under her father for decades. When Varesh was born, Morgahn spent years assisting with her training and the shaping of her character. As a loyal patriot, he considers duty and honor to be the highest virtues a soldier can have. Although Varesh is curious about lofty philosophical concepts like Ascension, Morgahn keeps to a simple faith. He's a devout follower of the goddess Lyssa, holding great respect for artists and crafters. Like any good soldier, he chants his prayers to Balthazar when charging into battle, but in the dark of night, it's his faith in Lyssa that sustains him. Recruitment Complete the Grand Court of Sebelkeh mission, which becomes accessible once the primary quest Pledge of the Merchant Princes is completed. Missions and Quests :R indicates that General Morgahn must be in the party Missions Involved In *Tihark Orchard *Grand Court of Sebelkeh *Ruins of Morah R Quests Involved In *The Honorable General *Trial by Fire *Hunted! *Pledge of the Merchant Princes Location *Istan **The Tribunal (only during quest Trial by Fire) **Zehlon Reach (right outside the Astralarium, only during quest The Honorable General) *Kourna **Fortress of Jahai (during the Hunted! quest cutscene) **Kodonur Crossroads (only in a cutscene) *Vabbi **Tihark Orchard (during the mission) **The Mirror of Lyss (as Morgahn, only during quest Pledge of the Merchant Princes) **Grand Court of Sebelkeh (as Morgahn, only in a cutscene) *Realm of Torment **Throne of Secrets Armor General Morgahn starts with maxed Kournan armor at armor rating 80. His headgear is a Kournan Regalia. He comes with a Suntouched Spear (14-25 dmg, 10% dmg when health is above 50%) and a Heraldic Shield (armor 16, health +25, requiring 9 Command). The appearance of his armor can be upgraded to Ancient Armor using Mysterious Armor Pieces acquired from the The Shadow Nexus Challenge Mission. The appearance of his armor can be upgraded to Primeval Armor using Primeval Armor Remnants acquired in the Domain of Anguish and during The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx mission. See also: General Morgahn/Armor Gallery Default Skills * * * * * * Dialogue In Zehlon Reach: :"Lyssa teaches us that the glory of leadership is found in duty and honor." During Tihark Orchard Mission: :"I am both a soldier and a follower of Lyssa. The two are not in conflict. Both demand devotion and dedication. Without those virtues, a man is worthless." During quest Pledge of the Merchant Princes, in the Mirror of Lyss: :"The princes were blinded to Varesh's threat by their greed and opulence. I was blinded by loyalty and honor. Lyssa has taught me to look past the illusions in which I encased myself. For the first time in my life I can see clear as day." In Throne of Secrets: :"Lyssa must have heard my prayers. Kourna is saved and my dishonor is forgiven. Praise the Six Gods!" Quotes Idle Quotes *''"Once I was a general. Now I am but a man."'' Completion of Nightfall Campaign: *''"Ahai, great and merciful Lyssa, hear my words. My debt is paid."'' Battle Quotes *''"Grenth! You cannot have my soul this day!"'' *''"A soldier's death stops one man. Kill the leader to stop the army!"'' *''"That hyena-kisser got blood all over my best armor!" *''"You started this fight. I'm going to end it." *''"Redemption? Give me revenge instead!" *''"Cease your struggles, count your blessings, and get out of my way."'' *''"I defy you to prove me wrong!"'' *''"Lyssa! Once more I fight in your name!"'' *''"I fight for my honor!"'' Notes *He uses the emotes and other animations of a Warrior instead of a Paragon. Trivia *It seems that General Morgahn is a tribute to Morgan Freeman. Indeed, it seems that his voice actor in the French version is Benoît Allemane, the official French voice of Morgan Freeman. External Links *GC 2006 report included offscreen photos of a cutscene showing Morgahn talking to Warmarshal Varesh. Category:Heroes Category:Mission NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Quest NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Grand Court of Sebelkeh (Mission) Category:Throne of Secrets Category:Tihark Orchard (Mission)